


Austriaball got a autographed card (Fanart)

by tputovani



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Chibi, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, polandball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: Austriaball wrote a fan letter. 1 month later, he got reply autographed card.





	Austriaball got a autographed card (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> The pictures are embeded from [my deviantArt page](http://32929wt.deviantart.com/).  
> The autograph card is like the picture. (Background and tennis ball are fictional) His autograph is in the lower half. Thank you and good luck!!

Thank you for watching.


End file.
